psychohazardfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Nokuto/Complete list of CSS enhancements on Psycho-Hazard Wiki
Removed border on article pages. This also applies to every single page on the wiki. #Custom scroll bar that matches the wiki's colors. #Redesigned poll gives a more modern look with a gray gradient on the poll title (which is also written in Roboto Light and bolded) as well as rounded corners on the cyan votes bar. #Hovering over citations brings a pop-up which leads you to a reference link. Much more convenient than scrolling all the way down to the references section. #Article titles and headings, and various titles have a different font, Roboto Light. Article titles and Heading 1 are bolded while Heading 2 and the rest are normal. #Modules on the right rail (such as Recent Wiki Activity, Achievements, Community Message, Insights, etc) also have Roboto Light titles as well as rounded corners, removed borders, and a black gradient. #Redesigned message wall which adds gray gradient to post titles and rounded, border-less avatars as well as removing the chevron. #Redesigned comments section removes border on avatars, rounds corners, and removes chevron on the individual comments. Also, the number of comments text is written in Roboto Light. #Numerical values such as number of pages/photos/edits/threads/comments on this Wiki and points are now written in Roboto Light and bolded. #Rounded corners on navigation bar. #Links glow cyan when hovered over. Same applies for the edit button and other buttons across the wiki. #Redesigned categories box removes border, rounds corners, and adds a dark gray background to the box. Same applies for the categories box on blog posts. #Text on articles is slightly smaller. #Changed color of global navigation bar to black to match the wiki. #New hero image on main page which shows Kogami. #Sibyl System's logo on the top right of the wiki. #Redesigned user profile rounds borders, adds gray gradient to username bar, and removes the chevron next to avatar. Also, user ranks have rounded borders and a drop shadow. #Dominator image added to user profile, but causes user details to be removed. #Redesigned user page navigation removes tabs and adds a cyan bar below the different pages. Hovering over the pages causes a cyan bar to appear below the page name. The names of the pages are written in Roboto Light and the page you are currently on (such as Profile, Message Wall, Blog, or Contributions) is bolded. #Various names across the wiki changed: Founder → Chief, Administrator → Inspector, Chat Moderator → Enforcer, Anonymous → A Latent Criminal, Blocked → Lethally Eliminated. #Admin usernames are written in Roboto Light and bolded. #Edit pencil icon in articles removed and edit text moved to the right. Trash can icon in comments removed. #Forum titles written in Roboto Light. #The dropdown menu accessed when clicking the arrow on an edit button has the box-shadow removed. #Character Infobox titles (such as character's name, Vital statistics, Status, First appearance, Voices, and Image Gallery) are written in Roboto Light. Same applies to other templates on this wiki. #Around Wikia's Network box has rounded corners, a dark gray background, and is border-less. The title of the module is written in Roboto Light. #Wikia category (such as TV, Comics, Movies, Music, Lifestyle, Games, etc) below the page is written in Roboto Light and bolded. #All templates on main page as well as the heading box have rounded corners. #Various changes on the Special:CSS and Admin Dashboard pages which you will never see. They match everything else on the wiki. #MWPSB background added through CSS instead of using the Theme Designer. #Miscellaneous changes such as making sure things are properly aligned with each other. Category:Blog posts